Zeke
Zeke is a student of Wellston Private High School and is the strongest resident of Wellston's boys' dormitories after Blyke and Isen.Chapter 78 Appearance Zeke is a is a pale-skinned teenager with bismark colour hair and green eyes. He is seen wearing the full Wellston uniform with loose tie during school hours. His speech and thought bubbles are the periwinkle gray colour. When using his abilities, his eyes glow an emerald green hue. Gallery Personality Zeke, like many others with abilities enjoys asserting his authority over weaker students. Due to his status as one of the strongest males in the dorms, he arrogantly demands that he be called King and be bowed to. Zeke is also the type of person who would take every opportunity to elevate himself, and arrogantly calls himself the "Godslayer" after beating up a crippled Seraphina. But like every student in Wellston Private High School, Zeke is subservient to those above him, as long as they have the means to defend themselves, chiefly, Arlo. Plot Secrets While Keene was helping John move into the dorms, Zeke promised to take "good care" of the new resident.Chapter 78 To make good on his promise to Keene, Zeke "greeted" John by sending Mardin to beat him up, with little success. However, John was distracted long enough for Zeke to "welcome" him.Chapter 82 After introducing himself as the strongest resident of the dorms, Zeke demanded John to address him as "King" and to bow in his presence, and to his surprise, John complied. Not satisfied with John's tone, Zeke caught up with John and began to bully him mercilessly. As he endured blow after blow, John began to rant about how he and Zeke were no different, referring to how he used to beat up the helpless and how they are both "another pieces of garbage in this world." Angered and startled by the outburst, Zeke knocked John out and grumbled that his entire week was ruined.Chapter 83 The next day, two bullies on behalf of Zeke would obstruct John from getting to class.Chapter 86 Arc 14 .]] Upon hearing that Wellston's strongest student was reduced to a Cripple, Zeke jumped at the opportunity to topple the former Ace and get revenge on John for ruining his week. In the halls of Wellston, for all to see, Zeke had beaten both John and Seraphina, and arrogantly declared himself the "Godslayer." However, his victory was short-lived, once Arlo furiously punched him, angrily declaring that Zeke was wasting his time on powerless cripples. Subserviently, Zeke bowed to Arlo and left the scene.Chapter 106 about to exact vengeance on Zeke.]] After school, Zeke tossed a bay marked "Tuesday" and began to walk off, not knowing that John was behind him.Chapter 107 Powers & Abilities Unordinary Zeke ability.png|Zeke using his ability. Though Zeke's ability is currently unknown, he appears to possess a physical enhancement ability of sorts. Relationships * Mardin: Mardin is Zeke's loyal follower, always following him around and following his orders. He even tries to assist him without receiving any orders. * John: After John transfered into the schooldorms, Zeke attempted to assert his dominance over him and demanded he refer to him as "king". However, when John only jokingly did so in an attempt to get away, he proceeded to beat him up. This caused John to snap at him, asking if it was nice to beat someone who can't fight back and referring to him as "trash". This in turn caused Zeke to consider him crazy and knock him out. * Seraphina: Zeke recognized Seraphina as the strongest student at Welston and was smart enough not to mess with John when she was around. However, after Seraphina lost her ability, Zeke took adventage of her state and beat her up, after which he arrogantly titled himself "Godslayer". Quotes * (To John) "Welcome to the boys dorm, Johnny boy!" Notes & Triva * Most of the fandom agrees that he looks like James from Team Rocket References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Students